


The Promise and The Auto Memory Doll

by WritingBastard



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBastard/pseuds/WritingBastard
Summary: Based on the events from the movie "Eternity and the Auto Memory Doll". Haven't been able to stop thinking about these two characters since I saw the movie, so I decided to write about their relationship and how it developed over time - basically take the movie and make it gay(er).
Relationships: Violet Evergarden & Amy Bartlett, Violet Evergarden/Amy Bartlett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Promise and The Auto Memory Doll

For Amy, it started changing when Violet said she was an orphan. She could relate to that. She understood it. It made Violet seem less like something else that had been imposed on her, and more like someone that could help her feel less alone. When she said that just looking at Violet made her miserable, she had wanted the Doll to hurt. She was a sore reminder that Amy could not see Taylor.

For Violet, the change in Amy came as a surprise, although a pleasant one. Her words had hurt, like salt on wounds that were finally beginning to heal. She still didn't know how to feel about the girl, whom she knew only as Isabella York.

Amy could hardly fathom why Violet would spend three months taking care of a girl in an isolated place, not even able to leave during that time. She had certainly seen a lot of the world, so why would she choose to be there? Surely there must be something else in her life. Someone else. When she asked the Doll if there wasn't anyone home waiting for Violet, she was scared of the answer. Then, seeing the way Violet touched the brooch at the base of her neck and closed her eyes softly as she replied to Amy's question, Amy had to turn away from her. The tears formed more quickly than she thought possible. That same night, Amy had her worse coughing fit yet. Violet left quickly, saying she would get something to help. Afterwards, her memory would be hazy, but she remembered Violet's hand softly caressing her back, her other hand placed on top of Amy's hand. The metal felt strangely soft, and the tenderness of those gestures did not escape her perception. But why would Violet be so caring for her? Amy had been barely tolerant of the Doll's presence in her life.

The next morning, Violet wished they were anywhere else. Somewhere they could spend their time together without having to worry about class schedules. She was worried it might not be good for Amy's health. When Amy woke, she was surprised to see they were still holding hands. In the back of her mind, Violet already knew that, but now that fact was brought forth at once. She did not want to leave her side. This girl who had tried to push her away, who had inadvertently drawn Violet in. Amy's hands were soft. She could not feel through her arms, but she knew that with absolute certainty. Maybe that was the reason that drove Violet to take Amy by her hands to get her out of bed. She didn't want to overexert Amy, but she still needed to do her job. She had never been so reluctant to do so.

That morning, they shared their first dance. It was so intimate, Amy started feeling like she needed Violet by her side. The Doll's presence offered security, which Amy often felt was something she lacked in this place. Throughout the rest of the day, her mind wandered back to that moment, when Violet gently guided her steps to synchronize with her own on the floor of the ballroom. The height difference between them made it so the comments from her colleagues were even more embarrassing for Amy. Violet, her "Princess Knight". She was a friend, someone who could be there for her, in a place that made her feel more alone than ever before. Amy invited Violet to take a bath with her, and she was happy the Doll accepted, but she was also afraid. She had never done this before, so why would she ask such a thing of Violet? What were these feelings for Violet? Were they simply born out of her own loneliness, or would they last once Amy was out of this place?

Violet could not explain it, but she wanted to be closer to Amy. She wanted to befriend her. She did not have many friends, but she cherished each one of the friends she had made. When Amy told her that friends bathed together, Violet felt a warmness spreading in her chest. She did not understand it, but she liked the feeling. Violet's memories from before the war were fuzzy at best, but she was certain this was a new experience to her. New things were usually not so difficult for her, but she felt extremely nervous being this close to Amy. Why? And why did she also feel simultaneously so happy for the invitation?

That night, the heiress invited Violet to sleep in the same bed. Her earnestness made Amy want to tell more about herself, about her life before this lonely place. No, not so lonely anymore. She wanted, more than anything, to get closer to Violet, to hold her hand, hold her, be closer to the Doll throughout the night. She needed the physical contact. In front of the others, dancing, it had been nerve wracking. Here, though, feeling each other's warmness under the same blanket, there was nothing else that mattered. Violet had already stayed one night simply holding her hand for comfort and security. Amy wanted to return that, but she was afraid of how the other girl would react. Maybe she would think of her as too clingy, too needy. For some reason, Amy did not want Violet to think of her as such.

She woke up with tears in her eyes, from dreaming about Taylor, and she was glad to have Violet by her side still.

The months passed, and the flowers began to bloom again. Amy grew accustomed to Violet's presence, the soft steps following her to class each morning, then returning to the dormitories at the end of the day. The metal hands that always felt softer than they looked, the small smiles when she handled the silverware correctly. The unspoken patience with her unsteady steps in the ballroom, sometimes tripping over Violet's feet. The comfortable heat beside her when she slept. Then, the morning when they decided to change each other's hairstyle.

She could scarcely reprimand Amy. Violet could see how much fun she was having, and it was refreshing. Maybe a change would be good for her. So much was already different between them. Class was almost irrelevant at this point, or any point when they were together. At last, Amy tied her hair in a ponytail, and just in time. Reluctant as she was, Violet still had to fulfill her role, which meant getting the young heiress to her class in time.

The light seeping through the canopy above them seemed magical to Amy as they ran across the cobblestones. She felt disconnected from reality for a moment, and she could not help voicing her feelings to Violet. She felt a chill going down her back. It was a ridiculous request, Amy knew it, and Violet wouldn't do it. The girl was truly devoted to her duties, but when she asked where they should go, Amy held out hope, however foolish that might be. It felt thrilling.

Hands held together behind Violet's back, it was hard for the Doll to deny her. She wanted to accept the request. To go anywhere with Amy, where it would be just the two of them. Where Amy did not feel so sad, where Violet could care for her without any regards to keeping a professional, respectful distance. The thought of eloping with Amy felt positively exhilarating, dangerous and scary. How could she feel so strongly about someone she barely knew? Violet did not quite understand herself. She did understand, however, that she was sent here as Amy's guardian, and she needed to ensure that the heiress succeeded in her studies. She settled for the latter, the concept she could grasp, but it still felt unfortunate. For a moment more, she entertained the possibility, and voiced her denial to Amy. Silently, she promised herself she would one day take Amy wherever she wanted. Somewhere they could be together, just the two of them.

Amy's frustration grew as the shadows got longer. They had been practicing for hours on end, yet she still could not go one entire song without tripping over or stepping on Violet's feet. The Doll did not look tired at all. At this point, even the thought of having to walk back to the dormitories made her feet ache. And Violet insisted that she needed more practice, even if Amy was already convinced that she was inevitably hopeless at dancing. Violet was being so patient with her. Had been so patient with her, despite the way Amy had treated the Doll initially. Why was she like that? Amy turned her frustration on Violet. She was tired, sore, frustrated, angry. She wanted Violet to know that, to maybe get her angry as well. And yet, she was met with more patience. As Violet pushed the stray strand of hair that had fallen over her eye back to its place, Amy looked back up. Greeted with Violet's warm smile, her emotions calmed again. That's when Amy realized that Violet must have been angry at one point too. Angry enough to not think she was deserving of compassion from others. Angry enough to understand what it felt like, and to not want it for herself again. Amy could not keep herself from embracing Violet and letting her head rest on the Doll's shoulder.

As they were getting ready to sleep, Violet was surprised by Amy's question. She had not considered this before, but despite Amy's initial attitude, Violet was adamant in replying only with patience and kindness. She pondered the reason for a moment. Amy felt cornered here. She felt sad, alone, frustrated, scared. Violet understood all of those feelings. She remembered the way she felt so abandoned before. It was then that Violet realized she knew more about Amy than she previously thought. Because of that realization, Violet became more resolute in her decision from earlier. One day, it would be just the two of them, wherever Amy wanted to be.

She was lulled into a comfortable sleep as she listened to Violet tell her about the stars.

A few days later, the mail was delivered to their room.

The first box Amy opened contained a small brooch that matched her hair, similar in shape to Violet's. She seemed to notice the resemblance as well, displaying it over the same spot where Violet had hers. The Doll replied with a heartfelt smile. The same warm feeling returned, filling her almost to the point of making her dizzy. It had been happening more frequently and more intensely as the day for her departure drew closer. Violet was dragged out of her head as Amy handed her a package. Now the warm feeling was replaced with with a sense of impending dread. A dress from her company, reminding her it would soon be time to leave... to leave Amy. Benedict clearly had been the one who delivered it. Amy walked a few steps away from her, and when she spoke, Violet thought she could hear a bit of sadness in her voice. It pained her to confirm that she would be leaving after the ball. It felt too familiar, like the way Violet had felt abandoned once. She did not want to leave Amy behind. But, when the heiress turned around with a smile on her face, Violet forgot all about leaving. Being offered to take her hand and accept the formal invitation to the ball, Violet was overcome with happiness, she knew she could not deny Amy. As the heiress jumped into her arms, she did not know how to react. No one had ever been this physically intimate with Violet, yet she welcomed Amy's contact greatly, every time it happened.

As they stepped into the building, Amy could see, at the edge of her vision, the other girls turning their heads to look at them. Violet looked very much like a Princess Knight in her outfit. She was absolutely stunning. Amy knew she could not go through the entire ball without complimenting her, so she thought it was better to do so while she could still hide her reddening cheeks behind the bouquet. Even so, Amy was nervous. Her hands were trembling, but Violet's calm reassurance not to leave Amy's side had a tranquilizing effect on her nerves. Right before they started, Amy thanked her, and she could see the entire meaning of those brief and simple words did not escape Violet's perception. She had come to understand Amy better than anyone. Softly being spun into small circles by Violet was inebriating. Her mind wandered, and for a few moments her gaze escaped from Violet's grasp. She looked up at the painted ceiling to see a bird flying freely through the air. One day, maybe she could be like that bird. But if she could not, there was still Taylor. There was still hope.

Violet did not feel ready, and yet, all her belongings were already packed. Amy would not be able to go with her. She did not want to leave, but she had to. And then, Amy requested her to write a letter. As she listened to her story, Violet had to fight back her tears. She knew what it was like to do whatever she could for someone else. To protect someone, no matter the cost. Despite all that, Amy still doubted herself, her own selfless actions. Violet felt the need to reassure her, and the only way she could think of was to reveal a small part of her feelings for Amy. Violet knew that was not enough to cover everything she had been feeling towards the heiress for a long time now, but she realized that, at this moment, Amy needed a friend more than anything. And despite how much it hurt to see Amy crying, Violet understood the need for the tears to flow freely.

They stood facing each other at the school gates. Amy was tired, but she needed to see Violet off. She wanted to be hopeful, she wanted to see Violet again. _Someday, when I'm like a bird._ Violet did not give her false hope in return. It almost felt like a promise. Amy stood at the gates, looking out at the path the Doll had taken, long after she was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comments, I feel like I need to say that I have not read the light novel (yet). Also, I marked this as chapter 1 out of 2, but I'm probably going to work on something else before I start writing the second chapter. So, if you liked this, I apologize, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
